Prompt 26: Roller Skates
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Frisk teaches Alphys how to roller skate, but the small scientist needs some convincing. Tickle story! :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my DeviantArt page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Prompt 26: Roller Skates  
(Alphys and Frisk; platonic pairing)**

Frisk giggled happily as she skated around the rink before spotting Alphys sitting on the bench, looking unsure. The young girl stopped and pulled up to her. "Come on, Auntie Alphys," she encouraged. "Don't you want to try our your new roller skates?"

Alphys looked unsure. "Frisk, I-I don't h-have great b-balance," she stuttered nervously. "I'll f-fall."

"No you won't," the ten-year-old said with confidence. "Come on. You can do it. I'll help you."

With that, she helped the scientist dinosaur put on the roller skates and carefully led her onto the rink. "Let's hold onto the side of the wall for now until you get your balance," Frisk suggested.

Grateful for the suggestion, Alphys clung to the wall and the small handles sticking out from the wall, holding onto them and feeling herself get her balance. Letting out a relieved breath, she tried moving in them, going slowly. "There you go, Auntie Alphys. You've got it!" She heard the young girl cheer.

That boosted her self-confidence a bit and she let go of the wall, taking a deep breath and moving her feet slowly and carefully. She rolled at a snail's pace, but that was good for the moment. Frisk skated nearby to be there in case her aunt tripped or had trouble.

Just then, Alphys tried to push with her right foot to get a little more speed and her left foot shot out from under her, causing her to fall. She twisted around in mid-air so that she'd land on her side, but it was still a painful landing that knocked the wind out of her. "Auntie Alphys!" Frisk exclaimed in horror, skating up to her. "Are you okay?"

The small dinosaur nodded. "I'm okay," she said, but her voice was choked up on tears. "I'm…going to go sit down for a bit."

Nodding, the child led her aunt to the benches before going back out to skate on the rink and Alphys winced at seeing a good-sized bruise appear on her thigh and it was tender. "Ouch," she said softly.

"That's quite a bruise, Al," said a voice that made her jump in alarm and she saw Sans standing beside her and she sighed.

"You scared me," she said before wincing and looking down.

Sans lifted a glowing blue hand. "I can heal it, if you want," he said.

She nodded, allowing him to do so. "Thank you," she said softly. "I can't roller skate. I'm clumsy."

Frisk caught that last part as she came up. "No you're not, Auntie Alphys," she said. "You just haven't gotten your full balance yet. The same thing happened to me when I first began roller skating."

Sans nodded. "She came home with a giant bruise on her leg and looking like the world had just come crashing down on her shoulders," he said, gently ruffling his niece's hair after she removed her helmet. She giggled before looking at Alphys.

"Come on, Auntie. You can do it," she said, her determination to help her aunt become a good roller skater shining in her eyes.

Alphys shook her head. "Frisk, I appreciate it, but I've got two left feet, as humans say," she said.

The young girl giggled. "That refers to dancing, Auntie, not skating," she said.

"Well then, I've got only one left wheel," she said, making both Sans and Frisk laugh this time.

"Come on, Al. You should give it another try," the skeleton encouraged.

Alphys shook her head. "No, I'm good," she said.

"Please, Auntie Alphys?" Frisk asked, giving the dinosaur puppy eyes.

But the scientist dinosaur gently shook her head. "Sorry, Frisk," she said softly.

But she should have known that the young girl wouldn't be deterred. "Dunkle Sans, can you help me out?" She asked.

"Whatcha got in mind, kiddo?" He asked.

She went up and whispered her idea to him and he smiled, snapping his fingers and using his telekinesis to pin Alphys down on the bench. The dinosaur squeaked in surprise before trying to squirm, but couldn't break free of her friend's power and Frisk giggled, jumping up onto the bench and kneeling down beside her aunt, raising her hands and bringing them towards her aunt's stomach, fingers wiggling eagerly.

Alphys didn't even have time to squirm as Frisk began tickling her and she laughed her hardest. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOW? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed. "WHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO TOLD?!"

"What, Auntie?" Frisk asked, giggling at her aunt's laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

All the poor dinosaur could do was laugh as the child tickled her stomach and around her belly button, making her squeak and laugh harder, especially when Frisk felt playful and blew a raspberry into her aunt's belly button. Poor Alphys nearly left her skin.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! WHOHOHOHOHOHO TOLD HER? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She managed to laugh out.

"Ah, she's wondering who told you that her stomach and belly button are her tickle spots, kiddo," Sans said, chuckling.

She giggled. "Uncle Gaster told me," she said. "He said Auntie Alphys can't stand her stomach and belly button being tickled because they're here tickle spots and she goes nuts if they are tickled."

"Looks like he was right," the skeleton said as he made sure his telekinesis was holding the dinosaur securely while Frisk sneakily blew another big raspberry into her aunt's stomach. Alphys continued laughing and squeaking like a mouse whenever her niece landed a ticklish raspberry onto her belly button, unable to escape as Sans had her in a good hold.

"FRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHSK! PLEHEEEHEEHEEASE STOHOHOHOHOHOP!" She begged the child.

The ten-year-old giggled. "Come roller skate with me and I'll stop," she offered.

Alphys was desperate. "OKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY!" She laughed out.

Frisk stopped tickling her and Sans snapped his fingers, releasing his friend from his telekinesis. "Go on, Al," he encouraged.

"Just _roll with the flow,"_ Frisk said with a giggle.

Chuckling at her niece's pun, the dinosaur took a deep breath and allowed the child to pull her out onto the rink again and she tried skating again and keeping her balance. It was a little slow going at first, but she finally got the hang of it and she and Frisk were soon racing each other around the rink on their skates, laughing and even doing a few trick together, making Sans smile as he watched them, giving them a thumbs up and winking at his niece, proud of her for not giving up on helping her aunt learn to roller skate.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
